Various electrical circuits that include microscopic (micron-nanometric order) structural elements such as semiconductor wafers (wafers), dies of wafers, printed circuit boards, solar panels and microelectromechanical (MEMS) devices are manufactured by manufacturing processes that are highly complex and expensive.
Manufacturing process errors may result in defects.
Defect detection is usually performed by applying an inspection process that may be followed by a review process. The inspection process is executed by an inspection system that follows a recipe. The review process is executed by a review system that follows a recipe.
Due to manufacturing process variations and other factors a recipe that was once optimized may become non-optimized and its application may result in an increase in false detections and/or missed defects.
There is a growing need to find a method for updating recipes.